


A Score To Settle

by MsTerror



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Blood Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knifeplay, Rape, Rough Sex, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsTerror/pseuds/MsTerror
Summary: You get a visit from Ghostface -- turns out, the serial killer going around killing people was your ex bestfriend. Who knew? You didn't, that's for certain._________More stories can be found on my Wattpad account: MsTerror. This oneshot is part of my 'Kinktober 2020/Smut Book'.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Reader, Billy Loomis/You, Ghostface (Scream) & Reader, Ghostface (Scream)/Reader
Kudos: 34





	A Score To Settle

The young woman sat there, tapping a dull pencil against the wood of her old desk. Pencil scruff marks were left in its place, barely visible against the dark grain of oak wood. She peered down once again at the half empty page before her. She was no closer to finishing her college entry paper that was due _tomorrow_. She had to write a two page long essay on why she would make a great student and a productive member of society. That had to be finished by tomorrow and sent in to even be considered. She was no close to being done and it was already -- she looked over at the clock on her wall.

2:42 a.m.

"Fuck." She threw her head back against the uncomfortable office chair. "What am I going to do now?"

It was quiet and still. A rather calm night. The house lacked her parents, who were out on their 10th anniversary get-a-way trip. She was the only one there.

**_Ring ring!_ **

The young woman nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden noise. The phone on her desk went off. She picked up the bulky phone.

"Hello," she said. She paused, listening for the person on the other end. Yet, they kept quiet, small hums of breath in an almost panting rhythm. It was a simple sound, but for some reason it felt eerie. Enough where she was done waiting.

This time she was more forceful. "Hello, who is this?"

Only the sound of heavy breathing followed, unsettling the calm atmosphere the night had. Goosebumps pricked her flesh. Why were they just standing there? They called her, not the other way around.

She hanged up. It was now 2:50 and she needed to get that essay done.

She traded the phone for her pencil and began writing random stuff that had to do with the topic. She just needed _something_ down. Anything would do now.

_Damn me and my procrastination._

She nearly broke the lead of her pencil from the sharp ringing of the phone again. She picked up the phone again.

She signed. "Hello."

"Hello... (Y/n)." 

"Huh, who is this?"

"You tell me. Who am I?"

"I don't recognize your voice, so no I don't."

"That's the funny thing, isn't it?"

"No."

"Oh, but it is," he said. "You could be in your own horror movie, and not even realize it. Just like right now, which is exactly something that'd happen."

"Ok, nutcase. Peace out." She hung up again. "Weirdo."

The phone rung for the third time. She picked it up, annoyed.

The voice spoke first. "Don't hang up on me again."

"Oh yeah? Watch me." She hung up again.

The phone rung again. She ignored it, but it kept going on and on. She debated turning off the ringer, but she had to keep that on incase of any emergencies. In the end, she muted the blocky phone anyways.

Finally, she could finish her essay.

The phone downstairs began to ring. Who could that be?

She walked downstairs and went over to the phone on the wall in the kitchen. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"What did I say about hanging up on me, bitch."

"You again? What's your problem? Quit the prank calling before I get the police involved."

"You wouldn't want to do that."

"No, _you_ wouldn't want me to do that."

"So, do you like scary movies (Y/n)?"

"What-- yes. What does that have to do with anything?"

"What's your favorite scary movie?"

"(F/m)."

"Are you alone in the house?"

"Nope."

"Strick one for lying. Your parents aren't home, they're on vacation, aren't they? You're completely alone and helpless."

Her blood ran cold. "Ok, that's crossing the line. Who the hell is this?"

"The question isn't, who am I? The question is, where am I?"

"Where are you, then"

"Maybe outside, maybe inside. Maybe I'm in your closet, who knows?"

"Nice try, I would have heard you by now."

"Would you? Your back door is unlocked, by the way. Wouldn't want a break in, would you? Better go lock the door before you let in, I don't know, a stranger... maybe even a killer."

The backdoor was in the kitchen, so all she had to do was turn around and walk over to the door.

It was unlocked.

She brung the phone back up to her ear. Her hands began to tremble. "H-how did you know that?"

"Because I've always been with you, (y/n). I can see you shaking. Are you scared?"

"Listen here, you sick fuck. I'm calling the police now!"

"DON'T YOU HANG UP-" she hanged up.

She was about to press the first digit in when a loud crash went off in her living room. She jumped and pressed in the wrong number. She hissed, shaking, typing in the three digit number. _How hard can it fucking possibly be?_

The phone started to ring. A woman picked up the phone.

"What's your emergency?"

"There's someone in-"

The door to the kitchen burst open, which was right next to the phone. She shrieked.

The shrouded figure shoved her away from the phone and sliced the cord with a hunting knife -- she fell backwards against the marble counter. The air was knocked from her lungs and pain shot up her spine. She hissed and picked herself up. She finally got a glance at the figure.

They wore all black; a costume robe and leather gloves. A hood over their head and a ghost mask covering their face. Old faded black combat boots that had speckles of blood. There were probably more blood on the costume, but since it was pitch black in color the red didn't show up.

The figure brandished the knife, swaying it in the air. A power play. The figure was going to win, not her.

"I warned you, didn't I?" The figure's voice matched the man on the phone.

She didn't stay to chat. She bolted for the backdoor.

She locked it. That split second she had to use to unlock the door was enough for him to gain up on her. A hand engulfed the back of her head and smashed her face into the surface of the door.

Throbbing pain irradiated from her nose, which was now dripping with blood. It felt like her brain had rattled against her skull. Her head stung, and she was temporarily dazed.

The man took that as an opportunity, and grabbed a fist full of her hair, harshly yanked her back and threw her against the island. She crashed to the ground in pain.

A dirty boot kicked her in the side, and forced her to roll over on her back. The boot was then placed on her chest, holding her down in place. The figure put half of his weight on her. She began wheezing.

"Look at you," he said. "Shouldn't have done that."

The foot was a crushing weight and she had to pry it off. She had to get away from him.

Hands frantically pulled and pried at the boot, a sorry attempt in trying to get him to release. Instead, he pressed down harder, no doubt leaving boot marks imprinted into her skin. She was gasping now. She began to scream.

The masked figure leaned down, feet still planted, and held the knife to her face. "As much as I enjoy your screams, you better shut the fuck up now or I might just slice you open and have fun with your insides. Wouldn't want mommy and daddy to see their precious baby girl like that, would they?"

She swallowed down her screams and whimpered.

She stuttered in fear. "W-what do you want from me?"

"Come on, (Y/n). Isn't it obvious? What happens to the pretty girl in horror movies?"

Liquid ice coursed through her veins and sweat beaded on her forehead -- terror. The man hummed in approval.

"Yep, you already now. They get sliced and diced and everything _not_ nice. It'll be fun."

She didn't know she was crying till the sharp end of the knife ran down her tear stained cheeks. It ghosted over her jawline, and trailed down her throat. The blade broke the first layer of skin, slicing a cut across her delicate throat. She hissed.

She screwed her eyes shut. The situation left her helpless and weak -- a dead girl laying on the ground in her secluded home, sliced to bits. Murdered. The loudest scream wouldn't be heard by neighbors, for they were nestled deep in the woods.

A thumb smoothed over the bleeding wound; the contact stung. The hand was removed shortly, only to be replaced with the smearing of her own blood across her lips. Her eyes shot open.

The ghost mask stared down at her. The kitchen had very little light on, making it hard to make out her surroundings properly.

"You were always so _fucking_ stupid, you know that?" A hand shot towards her throat, firm fingers clenched down on her wind pipe, sliced skin stretched open, and he still spoke without emotion. "And to think I actually liked you at some point."

The lack of oxygen to the brain must be causing her to make up stuff because did he just _say he liked her at some point?_ That would mean she knew the man in the mask, personally or acquaintance wise was unknown. Either way, she had to get out of there.

The young woman struggled against the hand constricted around her neck, clawing and pulling at his wrist. Nails dug into flesh as she managed to yank the glove down a bit. His knee was pressed against her abdomen and kept her stuck to the cold floor of her own kitchen that no doubt would end up being a crime scene if she didn't get away. Her mouth felt like she walked a mile in hundred degree weather while the sun baked her alive; pressure built up behind her eye sockets, causing her eyeballs to bulge from her skull. The hue of her skin was splotchy red, and slightly in its purple stage now. She couldn't breath. She was going to die from suffocation.

That's when the constricted hand released her throat, and she coughed and gasped for air. The airway of her throat was swollen from the pressure and made it hard for her to breath properly. Sharp intakes of air was met with a wheeze, as well as exhales, which led to even more strained coughing. In all her coughing fits and small bouts of stingy tears, her hands fell into a subconscious state of swarming around her while she attempted to gain her breath back. That annoyed the masked man, and grabbed ahold of both of her wrist. They were tugged above her head and slammed down against the floor. Strained eyes met the menacing knife as it gleamed in what little light there was. It was waved in her face once again, mockingly, threatening. And what came next was even more.

One second the hunting knife was dangled above her head, next it was sunk into her towered hands in one fluid motion, slicing through soft skin and tendons, and stuck between the bones of her palms. The handle almost brushed her palm, now embedded into the wood flooring. The knife pinned her to the ground. She couldn't move her hands anymore.

Sparks flew across her vision as liquid fire burned the nerves in her hands and shot up her arms in waves of agony. A scream ripped from her throat despite the soreness. Almost all fight died down in her as she tried to sooth the extreme ache she couldn't rid of. It was clear the figure enjoyed her whimpers and screams a little too much, and like some magical magician, he pulled another hunting knife out of God's knows where. He probably had a few stached on his persons.

"Its your lucky day. I got more up my sleeve. Wanna see what I can do?"

She laid limp now, unable to move, so the figure lifted the knee on her stomach and instead straddled her hip.

The biting point of the knife tapped against her chin. "What to do with you..." The blade ran down her throat once again, and stung the cut he already carved into her flesh. The tip pricked the skin of her collarbone. He finally concluded, "I know what I'll do with you." There was an edge in his voice and she quickly knew why.

The knife traveled down to the valley of her breast -- he had lifted the fabric of her shirt and undergarments so it would be easier to cut through. Delicate slices decorated her breast and abdomen like fine art work. Hot red liquid freckled out of the wounds, bubbling up before sliding down her sides in streams. Her shirt and bra was now off, but still laid underneath her.

Nausea swirled in her gut as the figure stared done at for exposed front. She attempted another painful tug at her hands, but she wouldn't be able to get free due to the knife being stuck in the floor. She stifled another set of tears -- all stemming from torment and from the thought of what this man was about to do to her.

"Don't tell me you're going to cry? What a stupid little crybaby you are. Perhaps you should follow orders next time, but you're a dumb slut. I would say I would have spared slicing you into bits, but I'd be lying. You deserve every drop of blood leaving your veins."

For some twisted reason she couldn't fathom, a slight tingle shot her core caused by his words.

Tussling of fabric, the long robe was pulled up and tucked. Unzipping of jeans pulled her attention to his groin region, which was now opened to reveal a hardened cock. Her head lulled to the side, and kept her gaze from his lengthy member.

Shuffling -- and now he straddled her waist. Something foreign and hot plopped against the valley of her breast, in a small pool of red liquid. A jerk of movement, and her breast snuggly cradled his cock.

Firm fingers dug into her jaw and harshly jerked her head to face him. She couldn't see his eyes, but she was sure they were glued to hers.

"Look at me." And she did. Maybe if she complied he'd set her free. That was a very slim chance, however. Very, very slim. Perhaps it'd be best to go with the assault, maybe there would be less pain that way.

Her head craned to watch has his hips slowly swayed, cock running up her valley, and then back. It was coated in her blood. A few more strokes, satisfied with her compliance, he released the bruising grip on her jaw.

"Fuck, you really are a dirty little slut aren't you? You enjoy me having my way with you, playing with your blood, showing you where your place is--?"

He savagely grasped both of her breast in each hand, not-so-tenderly squeezing the sensitive skin. He squished them together with his cock nestled in the middle. He did not waste time and began rocking his hips, blood used as lube substitute, and it slid rather easily between such. The head of his cock was reddish purple, from the lighting in the room could tell. She laid there in agony, watching as his cock disappeared and then reappeared almost right in her face.

The cuts stung from the sensation and the precum that clogged the wounds. She hissed again, as his hands shoved her breast even more together and pounded into her chest. The blood was perfect lube at first, but it dried rather moderately, and sticky. His cock rubbed her flesh tender.

The familiar taste of metallic slithered down her throat. She almost forgot about her bashed nose; her groans caused by the stinging were broken up and muffed. Stomach acid traveled up her throat and into her mouth, leaving behind a putrid after taste.

Without warning, his cock popped from the confines of her soft breast, and instead pointed straight at her face. The tip was swollen and red, and within seconds strings of hot cum shot out and hit her dab in the forehead, then over the bridge of her nose, and swollen lips. The sticky substance dripped down her cheeks and matted her hair. Some managed to get in her eye, yet another stinging ache, one that especially wasn't has severe as her other wounds.

The head of his cock tapped against her lips and nudged. "Lick it clean," he demanded.

She didn't have much fight left in her and opened her mouth. His cock slid over her tongue and was immediately assaulted with the salty flavor of cum and her own oily blood. She managed to get it clean, but he wanted more. With a sharp thrust of his hips, he managed to shove his whole cock in her mouth and down her throat. They were in a weird position on the floor, but it gave the man a perfect advantage as he continued to buck into her wet mouth -- each time slammed the back of her throat. She gagged, saliva leaked from her lips and chin.

"You better start sucking or I'll break your fucking legs."

And with that, she hallowed out her cheeks to accommodate to his wish, and hopefully not have her legs snapped like twigs.

There was faint panting behind the mask, short and brisk, holding back moans. For some odd reason, that turned her on a little. The heat that slowly pooled down in her flickering core was the start of her insanity.

The texture of his cock, the shape and size, the animalistic instinct in his drive all contributed to the burning need to have it buried inside her cunt, the same pace he used for her mouth, if not more, as she feels skin smack against skin.

Blood clogged her nose still, but she was still able to make out his natural scent -- musky, with an added bonus of cheap costume fabric.

He shortly came after she managed to snap out of her oxygen deprived delirium. Cum slithered down her throat in large gulps. It popped out of her mouth and laid limp against her face -- still hard and erect.

"Look at you, you filthy little _whore,"_ he seethed, disgusted. "Covered in my cum, caked with your own blood. You don't see this in movies -- not with the killer and victims."

He moved down her body, hand running down her cuts until he planted himself over her clothed hip, knees on either side of her body with his cock still hard and sprung up. He reached over out of her line of sight, and brandished the knife again.

He wasted no time in ripping her pajama shorts clean off, along with her undergarments, not caring if he managed to nick her skin. He did it on purpose, after all. He went ahead and yanked the shirt from beneath her so she was completely naked and bare with no shreds of clothing in sight.

More precum leaked down his cock at the sight of her bare and bloodied, all for him to see and relish.

He didn't make a single move, and she couldn't tell where his eyes traveled to.

Sweat beaded her skin despite the chilly floor biting her back. She wanted this done and over with. Either fucked and let free, or simply just death. She knew she was about to get railed into the flooring, both by his cock, and possibly a sludge hammer If he brought one. What came next though, was something she didn't expect.

"You want to know who I am?" he asked.

She nodded.

That's when he lifted the ghost mask up, revealing a twisted smirk on a rather youthful face. She expected an old man, but by the looks of the lower half of his face it was clear that he was around her age or a bit older. And then the mask came off completely, now discarded on the ground beside his knee. Realization hit like a ton of bricks, the wind knocked out of her even though nothing happened. Her blood ran cold, a shiver zapped down her back. She opened up her mouth only for no words to come out. Not until she managed to speak his name.

"Billy?" she sounded unconvinced. Then she said his name again, and his smirk widened.

"In the flesh."

"Wh-what--? Why? I thought we were friends?"

"Key word: _were._ And then you had to up and ditch me for Anthony."

"That was--" she couldn't believe what was happening, "that was nearly a year ago. Anthony was an asshole. We were still friends even after that." _Were they?_

 _"_ No!" Billy shouted, which caused her jolt in place. "You really are a stupid bitch, maybe that's why he left you. A stupid, ignorant slut with fake friends and nothing ahead of them."

He picked up the knife again and sliced into her belly. She pleaded with the maniac, but reasoning was not an option.

More blood leaked from her wounds and dripped down her sides and pooled on the ground. He looked pleased with himself, smirking as his eyes met hers. Finally, she was able to see how **_he_** had the upper hand. And when he set the blade down, and instead twitched positions with is legs in between hers, she knew admittedly what was about to happen next.

She choked down a sob, tears stung her eyes. "Billy, please. Just let me go."

A finger rolled over her folds -- she stiffened, and he continued -- delving in. Two digits were shoved into her cunt, feeling around the warm cunt, and the present moistness she recently excreted. With a cocky expression on his face, he pulled away with his wet fingers and held them on display.

"Look who's wet? You really are a filthy slut, a masochist bitch." He smeared it across her cheek.

He shut his mouth then, gratefully. The tip smacked against her cunt, entering in slowly -- and then in one quick, forceful motion his cock filled her cunt completely all the way down to his base. She may have been a little moist, but has he began a brutal pace of fucking her cunt, it was clear she wasn't ready at all. His large, savage cock rubbed her insides raw.

He grabbed her legs and hoisted them over his shoulders for better access, tightening her cunt; and he was stuck in an endless frenzy of filling her, enjoying the way her cunt squeezed deliciously around his throbbing cock as he continued to pound ruthlessly into her.

Her body lurched across the floor from the brute strength of his thrust, and in turn, wiggled her pierced hands into a fiery agony. More blood leaked down her palms. She gritted her teeth to stop the sobs and moans. Instead, her teeth caught the flesh of her tongue and bit down, stopping herself successful.

The way his hips smacked hers, along with the rocking of their bodies made her clit swell and lick up all the friction it was miraculously receiving.

She slipped -- a needy moan, undertones of pain left her mouth on accident.

He noticed, but didn't say a word. Instead, he wore a face of hate, and grabbed her jaw.

"Open your mouth," he commanded.

She was hesitant, but really would prefer not to be sliced again, so she complied. Without stopping his rythm, he reached down to her face, lips hovering over hers--

He spat into her mouth.

She almost gagged but stopped herself when she realized she had _worse_ things in her mouth.

"Swallow it. Now."

It took everything in her power to do so, but she toughed through her. She shivered as she felt it go down her throat.

"Fucking disgusting whore."

_She was... sort of._

Considering she was finding sick enjoyment in this, perhaps she was disgusting -- and most definitely mental.

As on que, the unraveling of her minds sanity uncoiled. A shock ran down her body, stricking her core, and the dam finally broke loose. Her body shiveled and shook. He pounded out her climax, especially finding it intoxicating how her cunt fluttered around his. Soon it turned into over stimulation, but there was nothing to be done.

It didn't take him long after to finally release his load in her cunt, filling her with his hot cum. Suddenly, his mouth latched onto her shoulder, teeth pressed firmly against the flesh -- then he chomped down, loving the way she squirmed and whimpered underneath him. He grunted, and road out his climax.

He was still inside her when he picked up the knife again.

"It was fun while it lasted, but now it's time for the exhilarating part." 

**Author's Note:**

> More stories can be found on my Wattpad account: MsTerror. This oneshot is part of my 'Kinktober 2020/Smut Book'.


End file.
